Fred Savage
Fred Savage is Ben Savage's brother, and plays Stuart on Boy Meets World. He is an American actor, director and producer of television and film.[2] He is best known for his role as Kevin Arnold in the American television series The Wonder Years and as the grandson in The Princess Bride. For his successes, Savage has earned several awards and nominations such as citations from the People's Choice Awards and the Young Artist Awards. Early life Savage was born in Chicago, the son of Joanne and Lewis Savage, who was an industrial real estate broker and consultant.[1] His brother is actor Ben Savage, and his sister is actress/musician Kala Savage. His grandparents were Jewish immigrants from Poland, Ukraine, Germany, and Latvia.[3] Acting Career Savage's first screen performance was in the television show Morningstar/Eveningstar, at age 9. He then appeared onscreen in The Boy Who Could Fly, Dinosaurs!, and several television shows, including The Twilight Zone and Crime Story before gaining national attention as the grandson in the 1987 film The Princess Bride opposite Peter Falk. In 1988, Savage appeared as Kevin Arnold on The Wonder Years, the role for which he is best known, and for which he received two Golden Globe nominations and two Emmy[4]nominations for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series. At the age of thirteen he was the youngest actor ever to receive these honors. He remained on the show until it ended in 1993. During this period, he appeared in several films, most notably Vice Versa (1988), and also starred in Little Monsters. After The Wonder Years, Savage primarily did guest and supporting roles, such as the show Boy Meets World (which starred his brother Ben) and in the film Austin Powers in Goldmember as Number Three. He has lent his voice to several animated projects, including Family Guy, Kim Possible, Justice League Unlimited, Oswald, and Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen. His two lead roles since The Wonder Years were on the short-lived sitcoms Working and Crumbs. Savage appeared as a serial rapist on a 2003 episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and as a womanizing professor on Boy Meets World. He ranked at #27 on VH1's 100 Greatest Kid Stars. In July 2008, Savage guest-starred in the web series The Rascal on Crackle.[5] Behind The Scenes In 1999, Savage began his directing career in which he helmed episodes of over a dozen television series. His credits include Boy Meets World, Drake & Josh and Ned's Declassified for Nickelodeon, as well as That's So Raven, Hannah Montana and Wizards of Waverly Place for Disney Channel. Besides directing several episodes, Savage co-produced the Disney Channel Original Series Phil of the Future. In 2007, he was nominated for a Directors Guild award for the Phil''episode "Not-So-Great-Great Grandpa". He has served as a producer for several episodes of ''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Friends with Benefits, Party Down, Phil of the Future, and Happy Endings. In 2007, he made his feature film directing debut with the film Daddy Day Camp. Savage, Fred Category:Season 6